Dreams
by TheBlueLizard
Summary: Danny begins to see the future in his dreams. Is this a new ghost power or something much deeper than that?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DP. Not Danny, Tucker, Sam, or even the Box Ghost. Sigh.

"Danny! Helllllo? Earth to Danny!"

"It's no use Tuck, he's completely spaced out."

"Have you noticed that he's been really out of it lately?"

"I think that he just has too much to do. It's just really wearing him out."

"Let me try something Sam. Danny, Paulina just walked in here wearing nothing but a bikini."

Danny's eyes blinked several times as he perked up in his seat. He looked side-to-side; eyes open wide as he tried to get a glimpse of Paulina. Sam scoffed and crossed her arms on her chest. Tucker grinned at Sam and then patted Danny on the back.

"Just kidding man, we just wanted to snap you out of it. You were totally spaced out!"

"Wha, really?" Danny stretched in his seat and stifled a yawn. He looked at the clock and was shocked to see that it read three o'clock. It was Friday, school was over, and here he was, still sitting at his desk. If that wasn't a crime against humanity, then nothing was.

"Hey, what are we still doing here? It's the weekend! Let's go!"

"There's the Danny we know and love," Sam said with a grin. "But are you sure you feel up to hanging out? You've looked really tired lately."

"No, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me Sam."

"I know, but I still do."

Sam and Danny blushed a little at each other.

"This is really sweet you know, but we're going to miss the zombie movie if we just stand here any longer." Tucker put his arms around the pair and led them towards the door.

"Weekend here we come!"

"Weekend, where did you go?" Danny moaned with a sigh as he looked over the mountain of homework he had been putting off until the very last minute. And unfortunately, the very last minute had arrived. Danny looked at the digital clock on the wall and shuttered. Eleven o'clock on a Sunday night and he hadn't even touched his homework. It wasn't as though he planned it this way. His weekend had been filled with fighting ghosts and watching movies with his friends and frankly, when it came to choosing between movies and homework, there was no competition. With one more apathetic look at the clock, Danny settled down to work.

"Well, better get started."

Within fifteen minutes, Danny was fast asleep, drooling on his math book.

_Danny rummaged through his locker, looking for a pen that just fell into the depths of books, paper, junk, and more junk. He doubted he would ever see the pen again. Suddenly, he was stopped in his futile attempt by a running and screaming Tucker._

_"Tuck! What's wrong?"_

_"Don't you mean what's right! Star just asked me to the dance this Friday!"_

_Danny stared at him with his mouth hanging wide open._

Danny started awake and was relieved to find that he was sitting in his room. Then the relief vanished as he looked at the homework that seemed to grow by the minute.

"I should have known that was a dream. There's no way that Star would ever ask Tucker out. Now, to get back to work."

Once again, within fifteen minutes, Danny Fenton was asleep at his desk.

"Crud!"

It was seven fifty-five and the morning and Danny was flying around his room trying to get his stuff together.

"Why do I always have to sleep in! Why can't I just wake up on time for once?"

Danny ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, and flew out the front door. Literally. Midway between the living room and the front door, he transformed in to his ghostly self and began flying to start yet another Monday at Casper High.

Whether being rushed or attacked by ghosts, Danny always loved flying. It was by far his favorite ghost power. He loved soaring though the sky and looking down at everything blurring beneath him. Not to mention the fact that it saved his butt from being late on countless occasions and today was no exception. Danny landed in some bushes behind the school and reverted back to his human form. With no one the wiser, Danny made his way into the high school.

Rummaging through his locker before class started, Danny was searching for his lost pen. Slightly frustrated and feeling like this was dèjá-vu, Danny dug even deeper into his mess.

"Danny! Danny! Danny!"

Tucker came running up to him wearing an expression of utter disbelief.

"What's up, Tuck?"

"You're never going to believe this; I still don't believe it!"

"Calm down and tell me what happened!"

"Star just asked me to go to the dance with her this weekend!"

Danny stared at him with his mouth hanging wide open.

**Don't worry, I'm going somewhere with this.**

**Any and all reviews greatly appreciated. Even flames, just be constructive. I'm trying to improve my style.**

**Best wishes**

**TBL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DP. Not Danny, Tucker, Sam, or even the Box Ghost. Sigh.

* * *

"What?" Danny stared at Tucker, unable to close his mouth.

"Uh-huh! She caught me as I was walking into the building and just asked me! I was so shocked; I don't even remember what I said!"

Tucker stopped short and the look of joy on his face quickly disappeared.

"I don't know what I said! I could have just stood there with my mouth hanging open! Danny, what should I do? I just can't ask her, she would think I'm nuts!"

"I don't think we'll have to wait long for your answer, Tuck."

Star was strutting down the hallway towards the two boys and came to a stop as she reached them. Looking at Danny with nothing less than a sneer, her look softened as she turned to Tucker.

"Can't wait for Friday, Tucky."

With a wink she left the pair as she continued her way towards class.

"Well, there you go, _Tucky_. Looks like you've got a date." Danny couldn't help but to smile for his friend.

"It also looks like we're going to be late for class if we don't hurry up." Tucker was beaming and he wasn't trying at all to hide it.

"You know what's really weird? I dreamed something _exactly_ like this was going to happen today."

"Well I guess dreams really do come true!"

"Tucker, that was lame."

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggggg!_

Danny and Tucker both looked at each other.

"Crud!"

Danny sat in Lancer's class desperately trying not to fall asleep. He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed as it read 9:15. There was no way he would make it through the school day without at least one nap.

"Maybe," Danny said to himself, "if I just close my eyes for a little bit, I can make it through this class."

Sliding down a little in his chair Danny closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_Danny, Tucker and Sam were sitting at their lunch table in the cafeteria, discussing Tucker's recent good fortune. Sam was convinced something sinister was going on and Tucker was convinced she was jealous. Danny sat between the two, managing to steal bits and pieces of his friends lunches as they argued._

_"Tucker, there is something totally wrong with this. I mean, until yesterday, Star and the others hardly paid any attention to you at all, unless it was to laugh at you. Why do you think there was a sudden change of heart?"_

_"Well, I think that Star has finally come to realize what she has known all along; that she can't get anyone finer than Tucker Foley."_

_"Ugh! Danny, what do you think?"_

_"Hugmph?"_

_Danny was busy inhaling the rest of Sam's pudding cup as his two friends bickered. Seeing the look of flaming doom in Sam's eyes, he quickly swallowed the pudding and put back the cupcake was going to eat next. _

_"I think that you should bring in some more of this pudding. It's awesome!" Danny grinned at her. _

_Suddenly the lights went out in the cafeteria, bathing the whole room in darkness. There were a few shouts and a few giggles, but those weren't what were concerning Danny.He just saw that his breath had turned blue._

_"Guys, there are ghosts in here! Cover me, I'm going ghost!"_

_Tucker and Sam jumped from their seats and surrounded Danny as two familiar rings circled him and traveled in opposite directions up and down his body. The former raven haired boy who had been sitting between them disappeared as the ghostly boy with snow white hair took his place. Danny Phantom jumped in the air and hovered as he tried to locate the ghosts he knew where there._

_"Look everybody! It's Danny Phantom!"_

_Danny didn't know who yelled it first, but soon the whole cafeteria was in a panic as they all tried to run from the ghost boy. Normally, Danny would have tried to insist that he wasn't as bad as everyone thought, but today he was glad to get everyone out so he could fight if he needed to. He could still feel the ghost presence in the air._

_The cafeteria emptied leaving only Danny, Sam and Tucker. Danny was looking everywhere but still couldn't find any ghosts and it was beginning to make him nervous._

_"Danny, lookout!"_

_Out of nowhere, Danny found himself being tackled and brought to the ground. He looked up and found a pair of glowing red eyes inches from his own eyes. Then a tongue came and licked his face. The ghost hopped back and Danny saw that is was a demon dog, not unlike the monstrous form of the dog he had helped retrieve a chew toy for a while ago._

_"Is this the ghost Danny?" Sam looked bewildered as the dog began to circle, sit, and then fall asleep in the middle of the cafeteria._

_"I don't know. It feels like there are more and this doesn't explain why the lights went out."_

_"Danny, I think it might. Come over here."_

_Danny came over to the door where Tucker and Sam where looking out and slowly rose to the window. He gasped as he saw dozens of ghost dogs running through the halls, terrorizing the students, and tearing apart the school._

_The trio then heard Lancer's voice come through over the loud speaker._

_"Attention students! Evacuate the school immediately! The building is to be closed indefinitely due to ghost infestation! Repeat, evacuate the school immediately!"

* * *

_

**Mr. Fenton!**

Danny gasped and bolted awake.

"Where are the ghosts!"

The entire class laughed at Danny as Lancer made his way to Danny's desk.

"Mr. Fenton, I do not know what you might have been dreaming, but I can assure you there are no ghosts here, only literature."

"Y-yes sir. Sorry"

The class giggled again and then settled back into their work. Danny shifted uncomfortably and looked around. Everything seemed just as it had been. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Psst, Sam, Tuck. I need to talk to you at lunch. It's really important."

_**Mr. Fenton!**_

"Sorry."

Danny bent over his untouched work, anxious to tell his friends what he had been dreaming. Staring apathetically at his work, he knew it wasn't going to be completed anytime soon.

* * *

**As always,**

**Any and all reviews greatly appreciated. Even flames, just be constructive. I'm trying to improve my writing.**

**Best wishes**

**TBL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DP. Not Danny, Tucker, Sam, or even the Box Ghost. Sigh.

* * *

"You dreamed what?" Sam looked at Danny with a mixture of concern and disbelief. 

"Exactly what I told you. That the school is going to be closed because of a ghost infestation. Look, normally I wouldn't be concerned about what I've been dreaming, but I've never had a dream this real before. I really think we have something to worry about."

"Danny, I think you are just over tired. People dream up strange things when they don't get enough sleep. Besides, if the school is closed then the dance would be canceled, and I can't be having any of that." Tucker felt confident with his explanation and began to wolf down his pizza.

Sam looked at Tucker with disgust. "You're only saying that because you are so happy that Star asked you to dance!"

"No doubt. But at least I have a date!"

"You think I care about a dumb dance?"

"Yes, yes I do."

Danny stopped eating Sam's pudding and realized what was going on. "You guys, stop. Don't you remember what I was just telling you? In my dream you two were argueing about the dance, the lights went out, then the ghosts started messing up the school!"

"Danny, it was just a dream, get over it!"

Just at that moment, the lights went out.

"Guys, get under the table with me, we've got to get out of here!"

The trio got down under the table, giving Danny the cover he needed to go ghost. Gripping Tucker and Sam, Danny turned all three of them transparent and flew them up through the ceiling and out of the school. From there, they could see demon dogs entering the building from all the windows and doors. Within moments, terrified students, teachers, and faculty were running from the building. Tucker and Sam looked down with disbelief and then looked at Danny.

"Want to tell us a little more about these dreams you are having Danny?"

"No problem Tucker. Let's go to my house."

**

* * *

Just a little chapter**

No worries, there's more to come

As always,

**Any and all reviews greatly appreciated. Even flames, just be constructive. I'm trying to improve my writing.**

**Best wishes**

**TBL**


End file.
